The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You
by Oxymoron 2011
Summary: Ichigo had a young friend named Naomi Shizuka however due to a terrible illness she has been living in America What will happen when she suddenly returns actually knowing about Hollows and Soul Reapers and she even has the ability to fight them. IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You 

By: Oxymoron 2011

Author's Note

**Oxymoron: HELLO this is my first story so if your reading this keep your expectations down well this idea came to me out of my sheer love for Ichigo so here it goes. **

**Ichigo: Nobody cares that this is your first story you're just stalling.**

**Oxymoron: Wah Ichigo that's mean. **

**Ichigo: Sorry I didn't mean it like that.**

**Oxymoron: Well can you at least do the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: Uhh all right Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo however she does own her OC Naomi Shizuka **

**Oxymoron: Yay thanks Ichi!**

**Ichigo: Whatever stop Stalling.**

**Oxymoron: Right on with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Neh Ichigo Whose this girl" Rukia said from Ichigo's desk "Huh what are you talking about?" the orange head replied walking toward the dark haired soul reaper "This girl I recognize you but whose this?" Ichigo grabbed the picture and his eyes widened in recognition "Well" the girl prodded Ichigo sighed "She was an old friend of min e Tatsuki's too, but she had to move away about a year after that was taken her name was Naomi." He explained Rukia nodded "Do you know what happened to her?" "No we exchanged letters for a while but suddenly we just stopped I haven't thought about her years" he replied "Oh I see well Renji and I have to go Soul Society and make a report on the Bounts so Ill see you in a bit" Ichigo nodded as Rukia left to go find Renji. Ichigo looked again at the picture He was standing there with his arm around Naomi's shoulder grinning at the camera Naomi's pose was an exact mirror of his own her arm around his shoulders her eyes were closed and she was smiling sweetly at the camera 'her eyes' he thought 'they were one of the reasons why they became friends in the first place while I was made fun of for my hair she was made fun of for her eyes which a strange blood red color' there was another reason to which made him think of the day they said goodbye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Hurry up Ichi come on" shouted an eight year old Naomi smiling and waving for her friend "I'm coming and stop calling me that Naomi. What's the rush anyway?" Naomi just shook her head and told Ichigo to hurry again when the two reached the park and began to play Ichigo noticed something was off Naomi was moving way to fast almost like she was trying to fit everything in one day. Ichigo knew something was up so he stop Naomi from trying to a catch a wandering butterfly "What's wrong?" he asked when she stopped Naomi only sighed she knew she was going to figure something's up she slowly walked over to the swings where they went when they were talking about something serious. No sooner had both kids sat down that Naomi had a fit of coughs "Naomi" Ichigo rubbed her back that was another reason the two become friends not only were Naomi's eyes strange she also suffered form a strange sickness so the other kids tended to avoid her even though she wasn't contagious. After she recovered Ichigo tried again Naomi what's wrong" "THIS IS WHATS WRONG ICHI THIS STUPID ILLNESS" "What are you talking about Naomi Ill always be your friend no matter how sick you are" "I know that Ichigo but it's not enough my parents and me are moving to America because there is a surgery that could cure me there." she explained. Ichigos eyes widened "When" He asked "Tomorrow" He lowered his head at that so no wonder she was all over the place today it's her last day her "Naomi promise me you'll come back alive" Ichigo suddenly said he had just lost his mom a few months ago and now Naomi was getting a surgery Naomi smiled "only if you promise to not forget about me Ichi" She extended out her pinky finger Ichigo smiled as well interlocking his pinky with hers "Promise" both said at the same time._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

With Naomi

She smiled slightly at the same picture thinking of that same promise as she placed the picture on her backpack. She looked at herself in the mirror comparing herself to the Naomi in the picture Not much has changed same blood red eyes same brown hair however she had to one braid as her hair style instead of two however she did still color coordinate hair ribbons with her outfits. She smiled slightly 'just you wait Ichi I'm going to keep my promise' "Naomi come down her now" the voice of her mother shouted Naomi sighed final round she thought heading downstairs Her mother and Father were both sitting there waiting for her "Naomi now this is a huge decision going back to Karakura town alone" Her mother started but was interrupted " I wont be alone I'm going to live with Uncle Suzaku" " yes and he'll be a responsible care giver" Her mother continued until she was interrupted "Seiko calm down Naomi is plenty mature she will be fine" Her father said with a smile Her mother finally realized that there was no getting around it she sighed "fine I see I'm being out voted here but I expect a call every week understand and don't forget to take your meds or your monthly blood transfusions" Naomi nodded having heard all this before "I will don't worry" She said heading up to here room She looked again at her back realizing the picture wasn't there she extended her hand to the picture and it flew into her hands another that has changed she thought putting the picture in her bag "but Ichi doesn't need to know about my powers" she said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Note

**Well there you go the first chapter of my first story was bad, good, horrible please review and tell me constructive criticism please I really don't want any flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

By Oxymoron 2011

Authors Note

**Hello Again I'm here with an update. Thank you so much for your reviews and well here I go. Orihime do the disclaimer please.**

**Orihime Sure. Oxymoron does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo however she does own her OC Naomi Shizuka**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Chapter 2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naomi sighed as she finally sat down on her seat for her flight. Two hours of tearful goodbyes and medical reminders can wear out a person. She slept through most of her flight and also wondering even if Ichigo would remember her.

"Finally Land" Naomi said as she walked through the airport to pick up her bags "I never did like flying" Said a voice behind her.

Naomi gasped "Uncle Suzaku" She cried and threw her arms around the man. He laughed and picked her up spinning her around.

Naomi smiled when He finally set her down. She looked at the man comparing him to the man all those years ago he had not really changed same spiky blond hair and eyes that simply radiated happiness. " I missed you so much Naomi look at you you've grown so much."

"I missed you to" She said and He ruffled her hair just like old times. "Well come on he said time to go home." While in his car the two caught up on their lives. They finally arrived at his home "Okay your room is upstairs and to the left, I'll work on a welcome home dinner for us" Suzaku said at that Naomi stiffened Suzaku was a great artist but not when so much a chef he tended to bring his creativity into his meals often making them uneatable " Uh no Uncle really I'll take care of the cooking" Suzaku sighed "oh you have so little faith in me but if you insist" He trailed off walking to his studio

As they were eating a defiantly normal meal Suzaku suddenly "You'll be starting at Karakura High School on Monday." "Uncle isn't that a little soon" "Nah You'll be fine" He said with a smirk "Unless you're afraid" Naomi laughed, "Your right uncle I'll be fine"

Monday

"I won't be fine I'm scared I admit don't make me go" Naomi cried "Nope nothing doing go get dressed" Her uncle said "It was worth a shot" she sighed and grabbed the simple uniform a gray skirt white top with a red ribbon on the shirt, she placed a matching red ribbon at the base of her braid.

"Now he's making me walk to school 'You remember the town' he says 'everything will be fine its not far' he says Ha" Naomi grumbled trying to find the school she was to busy grumbling to notice a boy directly in front of her. She noticed he was wearing a school uniform before she began to fall backward.

The boy grabbed her "are you alright" He asked the deep voice stuck out "I'm fine thank you and I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" She said very fast "Its all right are you a new student I don't recognize you from other classes" He asked she looked up and noticed the guy was huge and a very dark complexion with equally dark hair "yeah today's my first day my name is Naomi Shizuka by the way" she said "I'm Sado Yastura"

She nodded and looked around noticing a lot more people wearing the same uniform I must be close she thought then she looked up "Oh" she said to herself "the school is right here" She sighed said goodbye to Sado and walked to the office and get her class assignment.

With Ichigo

Ichigo sighed as he looked out the window the bounts were becoming a problem after hurting Uryuu he still wasn't coming to school. He looked out the window not really paying attention to anything.

"Alright everyone listen up we have a new student starting today she is moving back here from living in America so everyone please welcome her" The teacher said Ichigo glanced to the front of the room as a girl walked in to face the front of the class she was average height and she had long brown hair tied back in a braid she turned to face the front of the class.

The girl the bowed and said "I am Naomi Shizuka it is a pleasure to meet all of you" As soon as the girl said her name Ichigo stiffed and was giving the new girl his undivided attention. It can't really be her I mean I bet it's a common name he glanced a Tatsuki and saw her pose was about the same as his own He looked back over at the girl to see her opening her eyes. They were blood red in color.

Ichigo then new that it was really her. "Well Miss Shizuka" the teacher said your seat is clear and ready for you.

With Naomi

When Naomi looked up she noticed a boy staring at her with a surprised look on his face Ichigo it's really you she thought the boy had not changed much his hair was still the same he had matured though. She then noticed that her seat was directly behind his.

She walked over to her seat and sat down only to notice a note that Ichigo was holding in his hand She reached forward and grabbed it how easily we are falling into our old pattern she thought.

She opened the note and read the simple message it simply stated:

'We need to talk meet me on the roof at lunch~Ichigo'

Naomi replied with a yes and passed it forward. Ichigo grabbed it and read it. He looked back at her and smiled slightly.

With Ichigo

He turned around and wrote a different note handing it around the room to Tatsuki. She picked up the note and opened it. This note read:

'I'm going to talk to Naomi at lunch today do you want to chew her out with me? ~Ichigo'.

Tatsuki wrote a reply and sent it back to him. Her Reply said:

'No I already made plans with Orihime besides you guys deserve some time to talk this out alone and I might forgive her to easily sorry I will indeed chew her out later though. ~Tatsuki'

Ichigo smiled at that I don't know about that Tatsuki I may just forgive her to easily as well. Then the ball rang for lunch. Ichigo got up and gestured to Naomi to follow him.

With Naomi

Naomi followed Ichigo all the way to the roof she noticed some other people a boy with brown hair and another with dark hair, a girl with short dark hair with a bang in her face, and Sado from earlier.

While everyone sat down and began eating Ichigo took her to another area and they were leaning against a wall. "Naomi I have one question for you" Ichigo began "Where were you all this time?" Naomi sighed "I told you all those years ago Ichigo I was in America for a surgery"

"I knew that Naomi. Why didn't you write me or call or a even a postcard something to the effect of 'Hey Ichi the surgery was fine I'm alive' something I had no idea what happened to you I thought you had died as did Tatsuki" Ichigo was panting he had said that all in one breath.

"Ichi I'm sorry but after the surgery I had to go through rehab which was not fun at all" She said " and other things were happening I didn't have the time to write you or anything I'm sorry I didn't realize how this affected you"

Ichigo laughed darkly "Naomi you were my best friend of course this was going to affect me but" Ichigo said I'm just to see that you're alive and that you kept your promise" He finished

Naomi smiled "I'm glad that I could come back and that you kept your promise as well."

Ichigo laughed "come on lets go eat" He led her over to the group again "Okay Naomi this is Kengo, Mizuru, Rukia, and Chad" He said gesturing to all of the people "Chad" Naomi said confused "I thought your name was Sado" Chad replied simply "They call me Chad here"

Naomi smiled and sat down enjoying lunch with these people until "So Ichigo how did you get the new girl to come eat with us huh huh" Ichigo sighed Naomi and I were old childhood friends" He said

Kengo then turned onto Naomi 'What's with your eyes there a little creepy" He said But Mizuru and Rukia both hit him on the head "That's not the way you ask something like that" Mizuru said

"It's alright" Naomi said, "I don't really know I was just born with them." They left it at that and returned to eating. After a while Rukia and Naomi became good friends and Kengo had tried flirting with her a record total of ten times in one lunch period, the group the returned to class

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Chapter 2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go Chapter 2 I tried to make this one longer. Let me know what you thought in a review.

**BYE BYEE**


	3. Chapter 3

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

Chapter 3Authors note

**Oxymoron: Hello everybody I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update, but I've been kind of busy lately and I haven't been able to work on it much. Anyway… Gin your turn.**

**Gin: Nya Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Oxymoron: Awww *huggels Gin ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Chapter 3)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Naomi was surprised about anything it was about how quickly Ichigos group of friends had accepted her, however as Ichigo had pointed out she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"You know I may have forgiven you easily," He said with a slight hint of a smirk "But Tatsuki may be a different story." Naomi gulped Her and Tatsuki became close as well and she knew quite a bit about her temper. Kengo had heard that exchange "Wait Naomi you know Tatsuki to, Ichigo how much of a secret life have you been hiding?" he shouted dramatically. Ichigo hit him with his schoolbook "It's not like that, like I said we were childhood friends she knew Tatsuki as well."

"Speaking of Tatsuki here she comes now" Rukia commented. Naomi immediately looked across the room and sure enough Tatsuki was coming their way, her appearance hadn't really changed and another girl with long red hair was with her. "Tatsuki" She said happily to her old friend "It's been a while huh?" "Yes it has Naomi and I still need to chew you out for that Years, Years" she started "You couldn't send a letter or something we both thought the worst had happened and you didn't make it" Her voice was getting louder with each word.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki but you see it was pretty rough and then the recovery process I by the time I was fit a ready to even try to contact you guys I thought you would have forgotten" She said. Ichigo who was listening to the conversation stood up and approached the girls "That's crazy" he said "We would never have forgotten you" HE said and smiled Naomi's eyes widened but she smiled back "Yeah I guess your right. I was just being stupid you both always looked out for me."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A young Naomi sat on the swing and giggled at the actions of her to friends. Tatsuki and Ichigo were arguing about something and Naomi just let them argue however she usually had to stop them before the argument came to blows 'the pains of having two hot tempered martial arts students for best friends' she thought before yelling at them to stop. But before the words could leave her mouth a fit of coughs over came he body. _

_The argument stopped immediately at the sounds of the cough "Naomi" Ichigo said before running to her. The coughs wouldn't stop Tatsuki didn't know what to do Naomi and Ichigo told her about her condition but this was the first time she had seen an attack. Ichigo sat rubbing her back as Tatsuki slowly approached._

_Naomi's hand left her mouth and Tatsuki was shocked to the blood that was on her hand. Ichigo gasped as well "This is bad" He said "Tatsuki go over across the street the house with the red door that's Naomi's place go get her mom now."_

_Tatsuki took off running worried sick about her new friend she ran right into her home without knocking and found her parents "Naomi's coughing up blood" Was all she was able to get out before Naomi's mother took off running to the park. Naomi's father approached her and crouched down "thank you for coming" He said before standing up and running to the park as well._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Naomi smiled at he memory after that she knew that Naomi and Ichigo would always be there for her. Suddenly the red head girl that was with Tatsuki spoke up "It's nice to meet you I'm Orihime Inoue" She said "Oh" Naomi said "Hi Naomi Shizuka" She said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Orihime started "What was all that talk about surgery?" Everyone in the group perked up at that, Ichigo and Tatsuki stiffened and Naomi sighed, "I guess I should tell you it may clear some things up." Naomi sat in her desk and began to tell her story.

"Shortly after I was born I had contracted tuberculosis, which basically means my lungs were scarred and it resulted in me having trouble breathing and even sometimes coughing up blood. The only way to truly cure it is a very risky procedure a Lung Transplant surgery I was on a list to receive new lungs for quite a while when in America there was someone who was a donor that was a perfect match for me and I moved to America for the surgery."

"So that's why you had to move away so suddenly" Rukia stated Naomi nodded "After the procedure cam the recovery and I'm still have to take meds so I don't reject my new lungs but by most cases I'm lucky to be alive"

After School

Naomi and Orihime were walking home together both seemed to live close to each other. "Hey Orihime can we stop here for a sec?" Naomi asked gesturing to the riverbank "Sure" she said and both girls took a break.

"I've always loved the river" Naomi said as they when suddenly Naomi sensed something 'no not here' she thought. She looked over at Orihime who was kooking over at her "You have to get out of here" Both girls said.

But it was to late the Hollow had already appeared. It was very large and cackled "Well well well looks like I'm going to have two tasty snacks today." Naomi saw Orihime's hands go up to her head. "Che that's what you think." Naomi shouted before running in front of Orihime.

The hollow launched a projectile attack aimed right at them. Naomi extended her hand and the attack stopped in mid air Orihime gasped "Naomi you can." She trailed off as Naomi made a gesture and the attack flipped around and was sent right on a course for the hollow.

The beast did not expect that and was unable to dodge and it was flung back a few feet. Naomi then took of running before she suddenly jumped in the air and seemed to be flying. Naomi smirked and extended her hand in front of her 'come on she thought I can do this' she thought as a bright red sword appeared in her hand "Got it" she said before slashing down at the hollow.

With Ichgio.

He was sitting on his contemplating his day. He was very surprised when Naomi showed up again and while he was happy he didn't want her to become involved with hollows and especially not with the bounts.

Suddenly a loud beeping filled the silence of his room. He sat up 'A hollow' he thought before grabbing his badge and transforming into a soul reaper. He saw Rukia was already outside "Where is it" He said "By the river" She replied. When the two reached the bank both stopped short and Ichigo's mouth fell open.

Naomi was in midair and a bright red sword appeared in her hand and she slashed down the hollow. As the hollow disappeared she landed gracefully and her blade had disappeared as well. When she looked up her mouth fell open "ICHI" she shouted "since when are you a soul reaper."

"Since when do you have powers?" Ichigo shouted. Approaching the girl "A while look it's a really long story." He was about to press her but he was interrupted "Hey Ichigo Urahara says he wants everyone to meet up at his place-NAOMI IS THAT YOU" said the new arrival. "Rangiku Hi it's been forever" Naomi said hugging the Woman careful to avoid being suffocated.

"You know Rangiku to, geeze I'm so confused." Ichigo said Naomi smiled nervously "look like I said it's a really long story" "That we'll tell at Uraharas place come on we got to go." Rangiku said AS she started walking off pulling Naomi with her. Ichigo grumbled " I better get some answers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Chapter 3)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oxymoron: Whew that is my longest chapter yet. And again I am so sorry for the late update. Anyway please review.

**BYE BYEE**


	4. Chapter 4

The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You 

Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Oxymoron: Hello everyone thanks so much to all the people who are reading and reviewing this fic thank you so much! So here we are chapter 4, Urahara your up.**

**Urahara: Do I actually get to show up now?**

**Oxymoron: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Urahara: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Oxymoron: Yay, on with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Chapter 4) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the sudden appearance of Rangiku Naomi found herself being practically dragged by her red headed friend to this Uraharas house. Naomi not knowing who this person is or how long she'll be there stopped the female soul reaper.

"Rangiku wait, can we stop by my place first I have to take care of some things and let my uncle know where I'm going to be." The woman turned around and glanced at her "Yeah we probably should." Was all the soul reaper said before once again grabbing Naomi's hand and took off shouting behind her "Just go to Uraharas We'll be there in a bit."

Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the two girls who were quickly disappearing from sight "Hey Wait you still have to explain this all to me." He shouted preparing to give chase but was stopped by Rukia. "Ichigo" She said "Think, they are going to Uraharas. If you want your answers chances are they'll tell you there besides you should go home and at least get your body." She finished gesturing to his soul reaper apparel. Chico sighed glancing back at the direction the two girls with a look in eyes that showed that he wanted nothing more than to give chase, but he tore himself away and headed to his own home.

With Naomi

Naomi had forgotten how fast a soul reaper could travel and couldn't resist the shout as Range pulled her along the streets of Karakorum Town at a frightening speed. Range glanced back and smiled at her "It has been a while hasn't it, Naomi" she laughed "Oh the captain is going to freak when he sees you here nobody has been able to get under his skin as much as you can, although Chico is getting close."

Range chuckled slowing down as they approached her home. "Toshiro's here too?" Naomi asked coking her head to the side Range nodded her head "But that's not what's important now Naomi. We need to talk about something when we get to your home" She said put emphasis on the word something.

Naomi sighed as they approached the door to her uncle's home; she knew exactly what Rangiku was talking about. "Go and wait in my room second floor third window" she instructing while pulling out her house key. She smiled as the soul reaper took off and she entered her home.

Naomi was surprised to say the least, right in front of her, the never ending casually dressed Suzaku was standing in front of a mirror straitening a tie and soothing out a sharp suit. He glanced up and his eyes lit up

"Naomi" he said turning around "I'm glad your home now I don't have to leave a note You'll be fine on your own tonight right, I really don't want to leave you here alone but my agent just called and has found a potential buyer for one of my new pieces and I have to go to a meeting." He said practically dancing for joy. She had to smile at her uncle's antics.

"I'll be fine" Naomi said passing Suzaku marveling at her luck now she didn't need to come up with an excuse when she leaves again. She entered her room and Rangiku was already there looking through her clothes pulling out a few items and threw them on the bed. "You should change." She said as explanation.

Naomi shook her head at the woman before changing into the clothes she laid out for her a simple purple T-shirt and a pair of well fit black jeans; she took the red ribbon out and replaced it with purple one. She sat on her bed and waited for the interrogation.

The red-headed soul reaper stood right in front of her "Naomi you know what I'm want to ask you're a smart girl so just tell me what I want to know." Naomi sighed as blunt as ever Rangiku she thought "yes, this is my old hometown" She started Rangiku seemed aggravated and was about to say something but Naomi cut her off "And, yes Ichigo is the one I told you about" She finished with pink staining her cheeks.

Rangiku smirked and looked at her pointedly Naomi sighed again "Your not going to let me live this down are you?" She said. The soul reaper shook her head still smirking at her "Lets just go" Naomi said leaving the room and house altogether. Rangiku smiled this is going to be fun she thought before following after the girl.

The two girls approached the Uraharas place and they noticed a door opened and a figure stepped out "Matsumoto, what took you so long Ichigo arrived awhile ago" shouted the voice a familiar white haired captain to both girls. Hitsugaya stopped short noticing the second figure and practically groaned "Naomi you too Ichigo and you I'll never make it." He grumbled stepping aside.

"Gee I missed you to Toshiro" Naomi said entering the store "I didn't mean it like that and its Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said following behind them. The group entered the back room and Naomi stopped short surprised everyone was sitting in a circle she noticed Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and some new faces. A woman wearing a orange top, An man who was wearing s Green and White Stripped Hat, And a Soul Reaper with bright crimson hair and tattoos.

"Where's Izuru and Shuuhei" Ichigo asked and Toshiro responded "Patrolling for the bounts" the group nodded but some of the new faces starred openly at Naomi "Um hi" she said when suddenly something jumped at here and a voice shouted "Why who is this vision of beauty among this dreary crowd." Naomi shrieked but suddenly attack stopped and she saw that Ichigo was angrily holding a stuffed lion that seemed to be struggling Ichigo then said "You stay away from her" and the lion seemed to sigh in defeat "You never let me have any fun Ichigo" it said Ichigo had yelled Shut Up before flinging the lion down on the ground.

Naomi stared wide eyed at the lion before sitting down in between toshiro and Ichigo. Rukia looked over at her and said "don't worry about him that's Kon you'll get used to him soon enough" Naomi nodded at her. Suddenly the man in the green hat pulled out a fan and placed it in front of his face. "Well I assume introductions are in order My Name Kisuke Urahara" the man then gestured to the woman who said "I'm Yoruichi Shihouin" and finally the tattooed soul reaper introduced himself as Renji Abarai. "I'm Naomi Shizuka" She said smiling at all three of them.

Urahara and Yorruichi glanced at each other. Urahara then turned to Naomi "Now I hear you have strange powers and sword can you explain this to us?" She smiled and noticed Ichigo sitting up straighter, "It was about three years ago, when I was walking home after running some errands when a hollow attacked me, at the time I had no idea what was going on, the hollow grabbed me and suddenly a power escaped me stopping a piecing claw from killing me. Then Toshiro and Rangiku showed up and took out the hollow saving my life."

Everyone was glancing around and Ichigo seemed to be angry about something. But Naomi was far from over "After they found out that I wasn't a plus they began to help me control my new powers which manifest itself as telekinesis. and as for the sword." She trailed off extending put her hand and focusing as the blood red blade appeared once again in her hand.

Ichigo gasped at the blade at first he though the sword was plain red from hilt to blade but upon further observation there was an intricate design along the blade in a lighter shade of red. Urahara was looking at the sword with wide eyes. Suddenly he said "Well you couldn't have come here at a better time Will you all please fill her in on the situation" He stood and motioned for Yorruichi to follow him.

With Urahara

"This girl she interests me and that is no normal sword it's a zanpactou no doubt about it" He said and the woman nodded "What do think Kisuke She's also human no doubt about that and there haven't been any Shizukas in Soul Society in years." Kisuke shook his head "That's where you come in look up the Shizukas in Soul Society record, and I'll look through Naomi's family records see if we come up with a match." He finished and Yorruichi nodded glancing through the door at the girl with the blood red eyes "What are we getting ourselves into." She said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (End Chapter 4) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End Note**

**Oxymoron: Whew that was a long one. So once again thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and please continue your reviews really encourage me to continue writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

Chapter 5

**Author's Note **

**Oxymoron 2011: Hello welcome to Chapter 5 I just want to thank all of my reviewers. All your reviews really encourage me to keep writing this. But let's get this started Toshiro your turn!**

**Toshiro: -sigh- Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo but if she did well I don't really want to think about it `shudders-.**

**Oxymoron 2011: -subtly kicks Toshiro- Lets just get on with the story!!**

The Days passed quickly as Naomi trained with Urahara he seemed to be very interested in her powers and kept trying to get her to push past her normal limits. She eventually accompanied the group to a cave where she was charged along with Sado to protect Rukia and also Orihime who had injured herself in battle. This was Naomi's first encounter with the bounts and their power was defiantly greater than anything she had ever faced outside of a spar.

At the cave was where Naomi met the other member of Ichigo's group Uryuu Ishida Who seemed to have something personally against the bounts he was the one who let them back into Soul Society. Now they were all getting ready to plan at Urahras.

"So It obvious that this battle is now going to be brought to the Soul Society" Toshiro started "We all should go and I will make sure to let Soul Society know that Sado Yastora, Orihime Inoue, Quincy Uryuu Ishida, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naomi Shizuka will be allowed access.

Ichigo stood up "No, no way Naomi is not going to Soul Society with us no." "Ichigo" Urahara interjected "I don't really know about your feelings when it comes to Naomi and her powers but if you look at this strategically Naomi's abilities are extremely useful to us" Urahara said.

Chico shook his head "It's too dangerous I don't want her in the heat of battle especially against these guys we know next to nothing about their individual abilities. No way she's not going."

At this Naomi stood up "Ichigo" She stated firmly "I'm going if you're going, jeez you always did this you had to do everything yourself if there was even the slightest inclination of danger well not anymore Ichigo I have learned how to fight I have been fight I'm ready to fight."

Ichigo stared at Naomi for a long moment before sighing and sitting down "If you're sure" was all he said and the rest of the planning continued. It was decided that everyone would leave the next morning.

That night everyone was staying in Urahara's extra rooms. As Naomi was walking along Ichigo grabbed her by her arm "Can I talk to you for a second?" Naomi noticed that same anger in his eyes that was there a few days ago when she first told everyone about her powers. Naomi nodded wary and followed Ichigo outside.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall of the shop and Naomi was right next to him the moon casting a small amount of light around the dark area. Naomi looked up at Ichigo noticing more of the changes in him other than his physical appearance the way he carried himself had changed as well. Ichigo used to be so relaxed now he carried himself as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was ready to take the burden. What was once loud boastfulness had become quiet determination. 'How much have I missed out on Ichi?'

Ichigo then turned his gaze onto Naomi his thought on her changes as well 'what happened to the shy girl I used to have to protect from bullies who would make fun of her eyes now she's more confident, stronger yet she is still Naomi.' Ichigo sighed "You know, Naomi, when we were catching up you neglected to mention that you have the ability to see ghosts. What did you think I wouldn't believe you?"

Naomi chuckled she knew Ichigo could see spirit for most of his life but Naomi never really took him seriously before she saw them too. "No it wasn't that I just didn't really want to tell you right away I mean that's something really awkward to talk about after how long we have been apart you know what I mean? Besides why didn't you tell me about you being a soul reaper?"

Ichigo nodded "I guess that makes sense, and I didn't tell you about me being a soul reaper because the last thing I wanted was for you to get involved in this. All of us Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu and I have almost died fighting, it's not safe I didn't want anything to hurt you and I figured the best way to insure that was if you didn't know."

Naomi started laughing "Well a whole lot of good that did huh. Ichi I know how to fight I have fought hollows some pretty powerful ones too I'll be okay." Ichigo nodded "You better be I don't really want you there but if you're going you better come out alright." Ichigo then smiled took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. It was over as quick as it started Ichigo let her go and turned to go back to inside "I'll see you tomorrow Naomi." Was all he said.

Naomi stood there her face a beet red and slowly reentered the building only to be grabbed again by a figure with bright colored hair. "Naomi what was that about huh?" Rangiku said with her arm tight around Naomi's shoulders as they walked back to her room.

"N-nothing Rangiku I was just talking with Ichigo." She said trying to control her breathing and the color on her face. "Uh-huh well that's not what the pretty blush on your face is saying." Rangiku said as they entered her room. "Rangiku shush don't start talking about things you don't have all the facts on."

Rangiku smirked evilly "It couldn't have anything to do with that tight embrace you to shared out there could it?" She trailed off "You were spying on us." Naomi practically shouted. Rangiku started laughing "You mean you guys actually did no way!" she deadpanned "I can't believe I did that you're not going to let me live that down are you?" she asked "Nope" she said happily.

"Well maybe I'll forget about after you two get together." She said as though in deep thought. Naomi gasped and then stood up "Rangiku what are you talking about?" the other woman turned around "When you and Ichigo get together I see the way you look at him I mean don't get me wrong I'm probably the only whose noticed but really Naomi you didn't do a good job of hiding it."

Naomi sat down Rangiku was right over the days Naomi had been watching her old friend and she had begun to feel things more than friendship between them but she doubted Ichigo felt the same the most he talked to her was tonight outside Ichigo didn't really seem to believe in her strength. Rangiku sat beside her and put an arm around her "So when are you going to confess to him before or after this whole bount situation is over?"

Naomi shook off her arm "I'm not going to confess Ichigo probably doesn't feel the same and I don't want to risk our friendship I mean seriously Rangiku it's been years since we have even seen each other I'm not going t confess my feelings to him." Rangiku shook her head you'd be surprised little Naomi but whatever I've got go get my beauty sleep Night." Naomi nodded at her busty friend and settled down herself for a restless sleep filled with worry of what was to come.

As the sun rose Naomi woke with a start. She reached over to her overnight bag and pulled on her clothes a red tank top with a black shirt over it you could see the straps of the tank because the black shirt exposed her shoulders. She put on her dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes and tide a black ribbon in the base of her braid.

As she walked out she met up with Orihime wearing a purple shirt and a very long skirt. "Hey Orihime she greeted as they walked along to the underground chamber. Uryuu, Sado, and Ichigo were all there Urahara greeted the girls. Ichigo caught Naomi's eye and smiled at her and she blushed smiling slightly before standing in between Uryuu and Orihime.

Urahara opened the up the gate that would lead them to the Soul Society all of them entered and ran through the tunnel as soon as they emerged from that Naomi gasped at the sight they were looking over at what could have been a feudal village. "Kind of cool isn't it." Ichigo said looking over her shoulder. Naomi jumped but she had to agree with Ichigo that the sight was amazing.

Uryuu then approached as Ichigo left and told her to look over at the white tower. Uryuu said that that was where they were going now and how that tower was where Rukia was held not to long ago when she was going to be killed for Ichigo her powers. Naomi looked over to where Rukia was talking with Ichigo 'probably reminiscing' she thought and chuckled as rin rin came up and started yelling at them.

The Group then began to make their way through to the gate of the Seireitei only to see a giant soul reaper on his knees injured. "Jidanbō" the group said running to him Naomi confused. The giant man looked over at them and said that he would attempt to lift the gate. The injured man had lifted the gate just enough for all of them to fit "Go he said I can't hold it for long."

"You don't have to" Naomi said activating her powers and using them to hold up the gate. Naomi grunted the gate was very heavy on of the heaviest things she's lifted as Jidanbō Naomi yelled for her friends to hurry everyone except Orihime came through "Orihime hurry." Naomi said she felt the power weakening. Orihime shook her head "I'll catch up I have to take care of his wounds." The group nodded and Naomi lost the connection and the gate dropped. The war had begun.

**End Note**

**Oxymoron 2011: Yay chapter 5 finally the battle is starting. Please keep the reviews they really do mean allot to me!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You 

Chapter 6

Authors Note**Oxymoron: I'm so sorry for the late update again I blame my own procrastination. Anyway on a lighter note I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers. Also finally this chappie has got some stuff I'm pretty excited about so be prepared. Umm Rukia do the disclaimer please.**

Rukia: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo she does however own her OC Naomi Shizuka.

The group had decided to split up in their search for the bounts Uryuu had gone off on his own claiming that he was going to search the forests, Rukia had gone to report her findings to her squad. Sado and Nova decided to go east, and Ichigo and Rin-Rin Went north.

Naomi questioned to the group "Where should I go I don't have one of the mod souls with me to track bounts with?" The group shrugged they honestly had no idea. "Wait can't you use your powers to fly, Naomi? How about you just take to the skies and get a birds eye view." Ichigo suggested. She smiled at him before shooting upwards.

"Good Idea Ichi, I didn't know you had it in you" she giggled before suddenly stopping. She extended her hand out and a red light began to glow and four light red objects appeared in her hand.

She handed one to each of them "It's a communication device" She explained you hold onto it and if you focus you can send a telepathic message to me that I can relay to the group."

The group nodded putting the object away taking off in there respective directions. Naomi shot up and looked over Soul Society for any signs of struggle as well as Toshiro and Rangiku really anybody. She stopped on a roof and reached into her pocket "just because I'm in soul form doesn't mean I'm free of my tuberculosis" she said to herself as she went to grab her pills.

'Wait'

'No'

'I couldn't possibly be that stupid'

Naomi was empty handed. No pills. Then she remembered juts as she was entering Urahara's shop today

Flashback

"_Here Naomi let me take your jacket no need for you to where it until you have to leave, right?" Naomi shrugged and handed the man her coat._

_End Flashback._

Naomi slapped her head "I swear Urahara If I get out of this alive I will give you the slowest most painful death you have ever experienced"

Meanwhile Urahara sneezed as he was examining the prescription he found in Naomi's jacket. "Are You coming down with a cold, sir? Asked Tessai fixing his glasses.

"No. No I'm fine" he glanced at the pills once more "I think someone just figured something out."

Naomi had once again taken to the skies flying at much slower pace this time to be mindful of her lungs. When suddenly she stopped in midair

_(Naomi It's Rukia Help me I'm in the town a bount is after me I don't know how much longer I can hold out) _Naomi gasped but immediately sent her message to the others before focusing on Rukia's spiritual pressure and heading that way herself.

Naomi stopped on a roof, as a bount with long green hair picked her up Naomi didn't like the look in the bount's eyes "Rukia" She wanted to shout but found herself frozen still. Suddenly a path of pink cherry blossoms clouded her vision.

She noticed that Rukia was out of harms way and was being held by a man with black hair and wearing a white hayori over his soul reaper outfit. Ichigo and the others chose that moment to appear "Byakuya" Was all Ichigo said. Naomi gasped that was Rukia's brother the one she told her about.

The bount got away and the group resumed their search minus Rukia who was taken away to have her injuries healed. Naomi was still flying around looking for any more bounts.

Suddenly she hears a loud crash and didn't her devices to know that it was Ichigo. She took off flying to the forests and stopped short Ichigo and Byakuya were both in battle with a man with red eyes white hair and dark skin.

"Kariya" Ichigo shouted with such distaste Naomi knew that this must be their leader the man, Kariya, only laughed at Ichigo, as he attacked the duo with a gust of wind.

"I don't think so," Naomi said as she leaped from her spot extending out her arm willing her sword to come to her.

The blade appeared in her hand _(Jiyu na hana) _Naomi stiffened that wasn't the voice of any of her friends she glanced at her blade it seemed to pulsating in her hand. Naomi shook her head.

She pulled the sword out in front of her as she blocked the wind meant for Ichigo. "Naomi are you insane" He shouted and made to reach for her but Naomi already took off in the air again.

Naomi took a different approach and played a game of cat and mouse she would fly around Kariya and act as though she was about to strike when he would raise a defense of wind around Naomi would pull back and fly to safer distance.

"Naomi stop this he's too strong get away" Ichigo continued to shout the desperation evident in his voice Byakuya went over to him "Stop, boy, the girl is smart her strategy is to find an opening as well try to get her opponent aggravated and more likely to slip up."

Naomi smirked at least somebody got. _(Jiyu na hana) _that voice again Naomi thought what was going on with her powers without her pills she should be wheezing right now but she felt stronger than ever before.

She made another quick retreat against Kariya. The man then shrieked in rage "Enough" he shouted "And aimed a lethal attack right at Ichigo.

"Ichi" Naomi shouted and leaped in front of the boy and was barely able to block the blow and it sent her staggering back. "Naomi" Ichigo shouted. _(Do you wish to help your friend, Naomi? If you do then call out my name and use your full power Jiyu na hana)_

Naomi fixed her stance and held her blade right in front of her pointing right at Kariya's heart. "Your right enough of this." Her eyes began to glow an even brighter red

"**Arise and fight Jiyu na hana"** she shouted the intricate symbols on her blade began to glow and another blade extended from the bottom of the hilt. Naomi was surprised at the change of her sword but not as surprised as she was when her body seemed to know how to handle this new weapon.

Naomi took to the air and swung one end of her glowing sword at Kariya a red blast of energy shot forth and headed directly to Kariya. The man dodged the blow but fear was evident in his eyes.

The red-eyed bount sent another wave of wind twards the girl. She stuck her sword in front of her and spun the blade in circles until the wind sent all around her. She then shot forward and flew behind the man ready to slice at him.

Kariya had placed his wind shield up with just enough time to stop the sword from being a lethal attack but she had indeed taken a good slice at his shoulder. Naomi landed once again in front of the man with a triumphant look in her eyes 'I can do this' she thought Ichigo's eyes were wide he never thought that Naomi could hold so much power.

Kariya Smirked as he was healed by the reshi of Soul Society "Silly girl he said you should know you stand no chance in this world I am healed by everything around me. He launched another wind attack and Naomi was quick to dodge 'damn what can I do?'

Naomi sent another red blast off energy but this Kariya was as good as new and was able to easily avoid the attack. Naomi flew forward and angled the blade underneath Kariya sending another blast.

Kariya was not prepared and took the full force of the blow. Naomi flew off to the side prepared to defend herself. The smoke of the blast had cleared and nobody was in sight. Naomi jaw dropped and she tried to sense her opponent.

She then heard a chuckle from behind her "Silly girl You should Know you stand no chance against me" Kariya then grabbed her braid and flung her down into the ground and launched another wind blast this one connected.

"Naomi" Ichigo shouted running to the fallen girl her sword had disappeared and her body was covered in dirt and bruises. "Naomi speak to me, look at me, Do something," He cried out. Naomi openned her eyes a crack and only looked into Ichigo's molten brown eyes.

If either of them looked to Kariya they would have noticed his charred and beaten body but that did not last as he was soon healing himself as well. Byakuya had moved in front of the couple ready to defend them sparing one glance at the state of the girl.

Naomi smiled tiredly at Ichigo "hey" she mumbled Ichigo shook his head picking up the girl and holding her close. "You did good Naomi, but I was so useless I should have helped I could have done something." He was close to tears at the moment.

Naomi tiredly raised a finger to the boy's lips "Ichi, you always…do this…stop it if you really…fell sorry…take him out here and now." With that Naomi closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms.

"Naomi stay with me, Naomi" He nearly shouted as he set the girl down he stood and glared daggers at Kariya.

Naomi was able to open her eyes slightly to see the form of Ichigo stand and face Kariya drawing his sword. "You will pay Kariya" He said, "You will pay dearly for hurting her."

Naomi closed her eyes once again it was just too painful to keep them open. She could practically hear the power cackling around Ichigo "BANKAI" He shouted and that was the last thin Naomi heard until she let the blackness take over her again.

End Note

**Oxymoron: All right that's it for chapter 6. All right again I would like to thank all of my reviewers they really, really encourage me to keep writing this story. Also as a side note Jiyu Na Hana means Free Flower.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You 

Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Oxymoron: Alright Chapter 7 Yay **

**Naomi: Wow seven chapters I'm pretty excited**

**Oxymoron: yeah it's exciting also I would like to thank all of my reviewers you guys are AWESOME thank you so much! –Hands out Ichigo plushies and pocky to all reviewers- **

**Naomi: You guys should see how she gets when the reviews pop up it's quite funny actually she starts running around and…**

**Oxymoron: Enough of that!! Naomi please do the disclaimer.**

**Naomi: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo so please don't sue us if you did we really don't have anything to give you.**

Naomi felt warm she didn't know why but it was warm. She opened her eyes and her jaw slackened. She immediately stood and took in these new surroundings 'wasn't I in soul society at night what is this place?'

Naomi found herself in what she assumed would be the courtyard of a medieval castle. The buildings of the castle were a warm brown color and seemed to be ruins; green vines were growing all over the buildings there were even some on the ground where she stood. The warm sun was high overhead.

Naomi walked along the courtyard wondering what happened to her and where was Ichigo and if he was all right. "I have the answers you seek, Naomi," said a voice. Naomi straightened she recognized that voice from the fight.

"Who are you? Come out." Naomi said her guard up. A woman stepped out of one of the nearby tunnels and smiled at her "Me, I'm Jiyu Na Hana." Naomi gasped the woman was beautiful she was tall and her skin porcelain, her hair was long and raven colored hanging down past her hips. The dress the woman was long and crimson in color strapless and very simple on top but at the bottom it gained volume and a design of black roses. The woman's eyes were a sparkling silver color.

Jiyu Na Hana smiled at her kindly, "Come with me" she said and turned and walked back through the tunnel. Naomi warily followed the strange woman hoping to get the answers she needed. Both girls emerged from the tunnel and what Naomi saw she considered being another courtyard, only this one had a fountain made of the same material right down to vines but water was still pouring from it.

This was where Jiyu Na Hana sat on the edge and gestured for Naomi to do the same. Naomi sat opposite of the woman. "Child, you know of the soul reapers I am correct in saying this?" She started Naomi nodded.

"Then you know of zanpactou right?" Another nod.

"Then that is what I am to you, I am Jiyu Na Hana your zanpactou. You are in my world within your heart." She said. Naomi then finally found her voice.

"But how is that possible I am human only soul reapers have zanpactou?" She said. The woman shook her head "I only know little more than you child, but I can say with confidence you are now the wielder of me You even resemble my past masters let me show you."

_(Vision)_

_ Naomi watched from sidelines as many soul reapers wielded Jiyu Na Hana calling out shikai using the double-sided red blade. However Naomi was more interested in the people two things were consistent in each soul reaper all were female, and all had bright red eyes. Naomi watched as each girl used the blade to defeat hollows some she even saw losing their lives in battle._

_One particular girl stood out Naomi watched as she fought with a brown haired soul reaper "You'll never get away with it, I can see past your façade your evil I know It's been you killing off soul reapers" She shouted charging once more at the male soul reaper._

_The two fought for a while but the man was coming out ahead he appeared behind the girl and thrust his sword into her back._

_The man leaned down and whispered in the dying girls ear "It is to bad, Kinko, you figured it out it it's too bad that you will not live long enough to tell anyone." The man said and removed and sheathed his sword._

_The girl Kinko fell to the ground "damn...you….Aizen" she said before falling to the ground dead._

_(End Vision)_

Naomi looked up shocked at the woman she herself seemed saddened at the girl they both just saw. "Who was that?" Naomi asked Jiyu Na Hana looked up at her "Kinko, a wonderful warrior and a kind soul reaper she was killed by that man Aizen many years ago for she had learned of his evil plans and confronted him."

`Naomi nodded she had heard about what Sosuke Aizen had done through her friends but it was different actually seeing it, she could practically fell Kinko's pain. "I am passed along to one such soul reaper only when the previous chosen girl has died" she explained.

Naomi looked back over at her "Why now do you tell me your name why not when I had received you as a sword?" Naomi asked. The woman shook her head once more. "I had tried to reach you many times child, I don't know why you were able to hear me then."

Jiyu Na Hana looked at Naomi "Child, Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Naomi nodded to show she was fine with it. "Why did you say my name with such confidence in the heat of battle as though you knew it would help you I was just a voice then?"

Naomi looked up at the clear sky "Because you said that if I did I would be able to protect Ichigo, after so long of having him save me from everything from bullies to even my tuberculosis attacks he was always there. Now I had strength and I could protect him for a change. That sounds kind of stupid doesn't it?"

The woman shook her head "Not at all child it makes perfect sense you wish to protect the one you love I understand." Naomi's eyes widened and her face began turning red "L-love I mean Ichigo's great but he's just a friend really"

Jiyu Na Hana laughed "Whatever you say child but I have lived for many years and I think I can tell love when I see it" Naomi's face was as red as the woman's dress but she eventually clamed down and then thought of something.

"How is it that when I used shikai my body knew exactly how to hold a double edged blade? I had never had any training before and yet it seemed second nature." The woman considered this for a minute "Kinko and the others must have decided to help you, child, you are connected to each of them now don't think you won't need to train but for now they seem to want to help you."

Naomi smiled then stiffened. (_Naomi of you can hear me wake up please just wake up_). Naomi gasped "Ichigo" she said to herself. The woman looked over at her "He seems to be quite worried about you I can see why outside this world it has been many hours it is indeed about time you woke up child but don't worry I will see you again"

With Ichigo.

Ichigo put the communication device back in the pocket of his clothing as he sat in Rantou's home looking into the fire. Uryuu was sitting next to him both boys were waiting for something to happen. After Naomi had passed out Ichigo had used his bankai and began to fight with Kariya and Uryuu arrived later and helped yet he had escaped.

They found Naomi still breathing and carried her trying to find some one to help her. That was when Rantou appeared her being the creator of the bounts she took it upon herself to lead them to her home. She looked over Naomi and concluded that she would be fine and that she only needed rest saying she would wake up eventually.

She then told them how after the bounts were created they were deemed to dangerous to exist in soul society and were banished to the world of the living and how for being there creator she too was no longer allowed to be a soul reaper. Both boys tried to question her further but she claimed she needed rest and would answer there questions later.

Ichigo moved closer to Naomi her braid had come undone during her fall and now her hair was hanging down in lose brown curls. Ichigo sat and ran his fingers through Naomi's hair. "Naomi why did you fight? I'm supposed to protect you like before now your hurt I'm sorry I should have done something but I just stood there amazed at your strength while you fought so hard against Kariya I was worthless"

"Ichi…just shut up will you" Ichigo looked up shocked but happy to see Naomi had opened her eyes. "Naomi your okay" Ichigo said and helped the girl sit he still kept his hand on the small of her back even when she was upright.

"Yes I'm fine Ichigo, and you're an idiot I fought because I wanted to protect you had saved me my entire life and now I can repay you for that I'm stronger now Ichi I can help now" she said.

Ichigo shook his head "I didn't want you to get involved in this whole thing and now your hurt." Naomi laughed "Ichi it's a little late for that I gained my powers while I was still in America hollows found me there and I new that they would find me here too but now you're here and so is everybody else I don't have to fight alone anymore, but I still have to fight."

"I guess your right Naomi" He said and pulled her closer to him. "Naomi how are your injuries?" asked Uryuu who was looking on that scene with a knowing look. "I fell fine just a little stiff I should be in fighting condition soon." Naomi said.

Uryuu nodded and both boys filled her in on what they figured out and started to plan their next attack. Naomi noticed that Ichigo had never let go of her the entire time.

**End Note:**

**Oxymoron: All right that's chapter 7 not a whole of action this time but some slight fluff YAY!!!! Everyone please please please review.**

**Naomi: Hit the review button people it makes us happy **

**Oxymoron and Naomi: Until next time BYEE ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You 

Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Oxymoron: Hello Everyone I'm back!! Alright First off I want apologize to everyone for how extremely late this update is, a lot things happened and then well I was attacked by writer's block, but I'm back now and I promise that updates will be much quicker from now on!!**

**Ikkaku: Yeah just get on with the story.**

**Oxymoron: Fine let's get the ball rolling, do the disclaimer Ikkaku, and then I can start.**

**Ikkaku: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, however, she does own her OC Naomi Shizuka.**

It was nearing midnight, but Naomi found herself unable to sleep as she sat outside of Rantou's hideout. She was struggling to come to terms with everything she had learned from Jiyu na Hana, and how she as a mere human had came to hold a powerful zanpatou. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone approached behind her.

"You know you really should get some sleep, Naomi" said Ichigo as he took a seat next to the girl. She jumped "I-Ichigo don't sneak up on me that!" she shouted to the orange head. Ichigo chuckled but then looked at Naomi seriously. "I don't want you to continue this fight" he said.

She stood up in shock "How can you say that I told you I ready to fight, I want to help." She shouted. Ichigo stood up as well and put his hands on both her shoulders "Because, Naomi I don't want to lose you, I lost you once before, I don't want it to happen again." He shouted and then he pressed his lips to hers.

Naomi's eyes grew wide and she didn't respond to the kiss until she felt Ichigo start to pull away sadly. Then she grabbed onto his robes and pulled him close to her kissing him with all the feelings she was keeping buried within her. Neither one of them were really sure how long they had stayed like that but eventually oxygen won out and they pulled apart.

They didn't stay separated for long though. Ichigo had pulled her close to him and buried his face into her hair. "Don't go, don't fight" he mumbled into the crook of her neck so softly that Naomi wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Naomi held Ichigo tighter and she thought about how he must have felt watching her fight Kariya like that and being injured like she was.

However Naomi wasn't about to pull herself out of the battle completely but she figured maybe she could put herself out of the frontlines for Ichigo. The couple sat down still wrapped up in each other, that was when Naomi spoke her idea, "Ichigo, I can't just quit the battle when I'm already this far in." He was about to open his mouth to retort but Naomi raised a hand to silence him.

"But, I can pull myself out of the front lines; some of the bounts may go after Rukia when she's already injured like that, how about I go to where she is and watch over her until either this whole business has passed or until she's back in fighting condition?" She questioned looking at him. Ichigo looked up the moon, true he wished Naomi could just go back home but he knew her, and she would never go for that.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Naomi once more pulling her even closer to him and started playing with some of the strands of hair that had fallen from her braid. "I guess that's probably the best I can hope for with you huh?" Naomi laughed lightly leaning back into him "Yep" she said happily.

-The next day-

Ichigo stood alone at the same spot where he guessed that he and Naomi had gotten together but he still wasn't sure since none had really said anything to each other. The girl in question was still inside sleeping. "Hey Ichi." Said a voice, at least that's what he thought. Naomi ran foreword to him and stood at his side.

Ichigo blushed lightly when Naomi intertwined her fingers with his own. She looked up at him and Ichigo felt compelled to say something. "Listen Naomi, about yesterday, I..." He trailed off and Naomi looked down at the ground.

After a couple moments of awkward silence Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame and held her close to him. "I love you, Naomi I think I always have, but I was too young at the time to realize it, so just promise me you'll be safe." He said into her hair. Naomi smiled up at him before lightly pressing her lips to Ichigo's. "I love you to Ichi, and I promise I'll stay safe if you promise to live."

She then extended out her pinky finger to him. Ichigo looked at it strangely but soon he himself grinned and intertwined his finger with Naomio smaller one. "Promise" both said in an exact reminiscent of the last promise they made to each other. Naomi then stepped back, "I'd better get going."

Naomi then flew up ready to go and find Rukia. Ichigo watched her go and hardly noticed when Uryuu showed up behind him. "Ichigo, do you really think that this is a good idea, to have her leave I mean?" he asked. Ichigo looked back "I'm not sure but I do know she's safer if she's away from us."

Naomi landed and began to walk around the streets of soul society completely lost. "Why didn't I ask where Rukia would be, I'm such an idiot" she grumbled before stopping at something she recognized.

"Squad 10" she said to herself smiling "I'll just ask Rangiku or Toshiro, they'll know for sure." She said entering the building, she maneuvered the halls focusing in on Toshiro's spiritual pressure and just walked into an office. He did not look up from his paper work "Matsumoto get to work we have a lot of papers to fill out." He said while sighing another paper, and Nomi couldn't help but giggle.

Toshiro looked up at the sound. "Naomi, what are you doing here, how did you know I'd be here, is everything alright?" He asked standing up wondering if he was needed in battle. Naomi laughed again "No Toshiro, everyone is fine as far as I know, I'd knew you'd be in here because of the giant number ten on your back, and I need to know where Rukia is."

He sighed before sitting down once again, "Rukia is probably resting up at the squad six Captain Kuchiki has been keeping an eye on her recovery. Naomi nodded before turning to leave. "Thanks Toshiro" she said happily before leaving. "Don't call me that it's Captain…" He trailed off realizing she was already gone.

Naomi started walking again looking for a sign for squad six. She wasn't really paying attention and that was when she ran into someone. Naomi stepped back "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She said looking up at the man she bumped into and her eyes widened. The man she saw was not ordinary in fact he was quite scary.

He was tall had extremely spiky hair and wore an eye patch. She noticed his captain's garment was practically torn to shreds but the oddest thing about this man was the little girl on his shoulder. She was very small and had short bubblegum pink hair and eyes that matched.

"Kenny," said the girl "Do you want to fight this one." The man looked over at her "hmm she could be an interesting opponent, I'm Kenpachi Zaraki" Naomi stepped back assuming that Kenpachi saw her as the enemy, one of the bounts. "I'm Naomi Shizuka and we are on the same side." She said.

Kenpachi laughed "I don't care about sides I just want to fight someone and you're the one Naomi." He said reaching for his sword. Naomi shrieked and took off flying "Maybe some other time." She shouted behind her.

Naomi landed in another part of the soul society and let out a sigh "What a messed up guy." She said before looking around her. Naomi walked down the street and made a dead stop looked up at the sign above her head. "Squad 6" she mumbled and was about ready to enter when she felt another presence.

Naomi looked up and saw that same green haired bount that hurt Rukia was standing on a nearby roof. "You" she shouted and summoned her sword holding it on a defensive position. The bount smirked and jumped down at looked at her "I don't really know nor do I really care what Kariya has in mind for you, little girl but orders are orders I guess."

She withdrew and fan and a sword that were connected by a chain. "But I suppose I can have some fun first." Naomi jumped back and held her own sword tighter I wasn't until she felt another presence that she loosened her grip in surprise.

She heard a voice from behind her say "Yoshi come now we have more pressing matters to attend too than this small errand." Naomi looked back and saw another bount behind her. He was a very tall and large man who was wearing a sleeveless shirt and she noticed headphones around his neck. "Aw come on Koga, just a little fun won't set us too far behind." The one called Yoshi said. The other bount sighed and suddenly Naomi felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

Koga picked up the unconscious girl and Yoshi approached him. "Aw come on your such a buzz kill." Yoshi said. Koga just shook before jumping onto a roof and walking away with the girl.

Yoshi caught up with him. "Really Koga, why do you think Kariya wanted us to get this girl especially with orders not to kill her?" Koga shrugged his shoulders "If she is to be used in Kariya's plan then so be it I don't need to know the specifics.

Oxymoron: Yay Chapter 8 is finally done and out I'm so happy.

Naomi: This chapter was hard huh. What with your computer being messed up, then the writer's block.

Oxymoron: Don't remind me Naomi, Any way please review. Oh and I promise that my updates will be a lot quicker from now on scout's honor.

Naomi: You were never a scout.

Oxymoron: Be quite Naomi they get the idea. Until next time Sayonara Bye Bye


	9. Chapter 9

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

**Oxymoron: Hello Everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for how extremely late this is, but I swear things have gotten really busy for me but I'm back.**

**Naomi: She's right but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and Oxymoron has an announcement for you.**

**Oxymoron: I don't want to say it, but I guess I have to, there will only be one more chapter of this story and then it's done, however I'm thinking of writing a sequel and if any of you want me to write it let me know in a review. Alright Naomi let's get started do the disclaimer.**

**Naomi: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Oxymoron: Let's go!!**

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, unlike the first time she woke up after her battle with Kariya she was not laying down comfortably in a warm hut, no now Naomi found herself on the floor of a strange house, she noticed that her hair had had been taken out of her trademark braid and was falling in curly strands down her back, and she was by no means comfortable as she felt her hands tied behind her back.

Naomi was frightened before she smirked slightly, "You really think simple ties can stop me". She then attempted to use her telekinetic abilities to undo the ties, but she couldn't feel anything. "What's going on with my powers"? She then heard a laugh from a doorway.

Kariya then appeared and walked straight to Naomi and leaned against the wall very close to her. "You can't use your powers to get out of that hold, little girl, those bonds are made of a special material able to block off any spiritual abilities."

Naomi pulled herself up into a sitting position and faced Kariya, "What do you want with me." She said, Kariya smirked slightly "I will tell you that all in good time little girl, but right now I'm going to tell you something that your probably wondering about as well." Naomi rolled her eyes "Actually I'm only really wondering why you kidnapped me, but go ahead."

Kariya sneered at her, "I am going to tell you why I'm mounting this attack on the soul society, We were an innocent race created by Soul Reapers as an experiment, however the soul Reapers feared us and launched an attack on our kind, we were forced out of Soul Society and into the world of the living, a lot of us were killed off by hollows shortly after and then I found a small group of bounts some who knew what they were others that did not, and we got together and planned to get our revenge".

Naomi's eyes widened she was shocked, it was a horrible thing to do, however she was having trouble feeling sorry for the people who were holding her captive. "Well what does this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this?" Kariya smirked.

"Because little girl you are one that I missed, you are a bount." He said fully turning to face her. Naomi's mouth dropped open, "you're wrong, you're completely insane." She said Kariya then frowned. "Had you never thought about it, child, our kind lived in the world of the living for centuries, some believing they were indeed human, however we had strange abilities. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Naomi looked away she had wondered about that a lot, but if Kariya thought she was going to follow him now he was dead wrong. "I don't care if I am in fact a bount I would never follow a sick bastard such as you." She said confidently. Kariya's frown deepened and he closed the short distance between them; he then slapped her across the face so hard she fell back into a lying position.

He squatted down and whispered menacingly in her ear, "Listen little girl, I am offering you answers and a spot on the winning side, I will not tolerate such insolence from you." He moved to stand back up. "Go to hell" Naomi said. Kariya growled and kicked her in the stomach before leaving the room. Naomi closed her eyes feeling the bruise form on her stomach and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (time skip, with Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo had figured out a lot over the past couple of days, he had found out why the bounts were attacking, and how many were left to be defeated and that was Kariya. Ichigo had yet to go see Rukia and Naomi, but he was worried about both girls, instead he focused on finishing this battle as soon as possible.

(With Naomi)

Naomi grunted as Kariya pushed her roughly to the ground on the soukioku hill, "This battle is going to end here, little girl, now is your chance to fight by my side." Naomi looked up at him "never" she said, and braced herself. Kariya then kicked her roughly in the side before pulling her up and placing her on a nearby rock. "You will help me little girl, even if you don't want to." He said before leaving once again.

(with Ichigo)

Ichigo stood up straight as he sensed the presence, "Kariya it's time to end this." He stood and drew his zanpactou. He took off and did not have to search long to find the man. The two clashed swords for a while before Kariya took off to another area of Soul Society.

Uryuu was standing with some of the others when he noticed Rukia and Renji leaving the squad six barracks together. He was confused and approached the two of them. "Where are you going." He asked the two, it was Renji who replied. "Rukia wants to go to soukioku hill." He nodded in response and then realized something.

"Where is Naomi" he asked. Both Renji and Rukia shrugged their shoulders. "How should we know?" asked Rukia. Uryuu's mouth dropped "You mean she didn't come here." He asked getting more nervous with each sentence. They both shook their heads. Uryuu groaned "Naomi told us she was going to watch over you." Both soul reapers eyes widened. "Oh no Naomi where are you?" Rukia asked quietly.

Ichigo and Kariya were continuing to clash their weapons Ichigo realized where Kariya was heading and yet he was still following him through the path trying to stop them before they got there. Meanwhile Rukia was trying to sense Naomi spiritual pressure along with the others, "Wait I got it, it's really faint but its there." Everyone turned to the dark haired soul reaper.

"Where is she?" Renji asked, Rukia sighed and pointed. Everyone turned and saw that Rukia was pointing at the Shrine of Penitence, "You mean she's on…?" Uryuu started, "Soukioku hill yes, and Ichigo is headed that way now." She finished. "Let's hurry" Renji said and the others took off towards the hill.

Ichigo and Kariya had reached the hill and were now standing feet away from each other. Kariya turned and said to Ichigo, "Do you know what this place is?" Ichigo never once taking his eyes off Kariya's answered "Yeah I'm familiar with it." Kariya's smirked slightly.

"Then you know how this place is perfect for our battle." He said and Ichigo nodded "Yeah I can see that." Kariya's smirk widened "Well before we begin, I have one more question for you." He said turning and grabbing a something from behind a rock. "Do you recognize this girl?" he said pulling Naomi foreword.

"Naomi No!" Ichigo shouted making a move to run foreword to the girl. But Kariya had made his wind blade appear and held it to Naomi's neck. "I don't think you want to do that." He said and Ichigo stopped in his tracks and took in Naomi's appearance.

He noticed that her hair was falling down her back and not tied back, and that her arms were tied tightly behind her back, he also noticed the various bruises and scars on her body which led Ichigo to assume that Kariya had beaten her. He tightened his grip on his sword knowing that if he attacked now Kariya wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Ichigo" Naomi shouted to him "I'll be okay just take him down." Ichigo looked at her there was no way he was going to risk that. Kariya let out a laugh "Yes Ichigo you can take me down, but is it worth losing this girl."

**End note**

**Oxymoron: Well that's it for this chapter and remember only one more left, but let me know if you want me to write a sequal to it.**

**Naomi: Please Review, the really do encourage her to write more**

**Oxymoron: until Next time BYE BYE!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

Chapter 10

**Author's note**

**Oxymoron: -pops open confetti shooter- Hey everyone it's the last chapter!!!**

**Naomi: Why are you so happy about it ending?**

**Oxymoron: Because this is the first story I've finished, besides this is far from over, would you like to tell them?**

**Naomi: Oxymoron has decided she is going to write the sequel.**

**Oxymoron: Yup so let us get this started. I don't own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo I do however know my OC Naomi Shizuka.**

Ichigo stood his sword poised at Kariya; he was still holding Naomi in front of him with his blade at her neck. Naomi was struggling against his grip and shouted again "Ichigo don't worry about me attack him end this."

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE" He shouted his grip getting impossibly tighter. Kariya chuckled darkly "So tell me Ichigo" He started "How well do you know this girl?" He fell back half a step, Kariya continued "Do you know what she really is?"

Naomi stiffened and Ichigo immediately locked eyes with her. Kariya laughed again "Yes Ichigo your precious Naomi is not what she says she is. She is one of us, a bount." Naomi struggled harder "Look how many times have I said it I'm not sure what I am but I'm certainly not one of you" she shouted

Kariya growled lowly and brought the blade closer to her neck and a small trickle of blood began to fall. "I've had just about enough of your insolence, little girl." Ichigo stepped forward "Naomi" he said softly. Naomi looked up at him "Ichigo you promised me you would win."

Ichigo gasped again but then anger flashed in his eyes "AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD STAY SAFE" he shouted at the girl. "I will be" she said looking him straight in the eye "just attack." Ichigo looked down she was right and he knew it this was the only chance he had to try and finish him off.

He look up and found Naomi's eyes "You better be okay." Was all he said before altered the position of his sword "_**Getsuga Tenshō**_" he fired off the blast directly at Kariya and Naomi. The attack landed and cloud of smoke appeared when it cleared he saw Kariya standing a little and panting an obvious wound on his body. Ichigo look around for any sight of the girl.

"Naomi" he shouted out as Rukia and the others appeared around the edges of the battle field. Kariya laughed "Looks like she couldn't keep that promise" Just then a red field of energy connected with his side and Naomi landed gracefully with Jiyu ya Hana in her hand.

"Think again." She said a slight smirk on her face Kariya looked at her and his mouth dropped open "How? With that binding you shouldn't have been able use any spiritual pressure." Naomi smiled and dropped the ropes that were tying her hands on the ground.

"Kariya it seems as though you were wrong about a lot of things, you see I'm not a bount as you seem to think." She said and suddenly a figure appeared next to her and Ichigo nearly dropped his sword at the sight "M-mr. Shizuka" he said.

Sure enough it was Naomi's father in full Soul Reaper garb standing next to his daughter. Naomi smiled wider "I'm not a bount, I'm a soul reaper" and with that she fired off another blast of energy. Kariya moved and dodged the attack. "Ichi, Take him out" She said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded holding his zanpactou tightly and began to clash blades with the last of the bounts. The two were battling with pure sword play and it wasn't long until Ichigo activated his Bankai and he fired off another Getsuga Tenshō, but this time the blast was black in color.

Naomi stood off to the side along with Rukia and the others. She has never actually seen Ichigo fight with his full power and she was quite surprised at how strong he really was. Naomi's father commented on this "You know I always liked that boy, very strong, he's able to protect the ones he cares about."

Ichigo and Kariya continued to clash swords and both seemed to be declining fast. Both fighters as well as those watching knew this fight was going to end soon. Suddenly there was a huge collision of energy and Kariya and Ichigo stood at the center of it. Kariya then looked said something softly to the boy and he collapsed onto the ground dead.

Ichigo fell to his knees soon after and was breathing deeply. "Ichi" Naomi shouted running toward the orange head. She fell to her knees in front of him "looks like you kept your promise." Ichigo laughed slightly "and you kept yours" he said. Then he reached out and grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him burying his face in her hair.

"I love you" Ichigo said softly and lightly kissed her. Naomi smiled happy that everyone was okay after this fight. She looked up at Ichigo "I love you, Ichi" and she nuzzled into his chest but Ichigo pulled away and smiled down at her "But you have some explaining to do."

Naomi laughed "Actually my dad does".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time skip at Urahara's)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was seated around Urahara's table everyone in attendance was Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Urahara, Ichigo, Naomi, and her parents. Urahara started the conversation "So I have to give something back to Miss Naomi here." He pulled out a small bottle and tossed it over to her. "I knew it was you" she shouted and attempted to lunge after him but was stopped by the grip Ichigo had on her waist. "There will be time to kill him later, Naomi, right now we have more pressing matters" he said and all the eyes in room turned to Naomi's parents.

Naomi's father sighed "Your right I guess I've waited far too long to tell you Naomi about where I came from." Naomi nodded for him to continue. "In soul society there once of a clan of soul reapers about as strong and honorable as the Kuchiki's or Shihone's, our clan had a focus on combat as well as telekinetic abilities" Naomi gasped recognizing her powers being described "Yes Naomi I'm talking about the Shizuka clan." Orihime shook her head "But why did you leave and stay here in the world of the living"

He answered "My aunt, she was a soul reaper and member of squad 5 her name was Kinko and nobody ever said anything bad about her until she started claiming that a member of our ranks was secretly killing of soul reapers, no one believed her and they didn't even really care when they found her murdered."

"Who was the officer she was talking about?" Ichigo questioned "Sosuke Aizen" replied both father and daughter. He looked over surprised "How did you know?" Naomi sighed and summoned her blade. "Jiyu ya Hana told me about her, I saw her death" was all she said before laying her head on ichigo's shoulder.

Her father continued "After Kinko died I couldn't take and I left soul society and lived life as if I were human I met a girl fell in love, got married, and had a daughter, I never looked back, until after you were born, Naomi" he said. Naomi stiffened "Why?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he said "You see the most powerful warrior in our clan the one who would yield Jiyu ya Hana was always a girl with eyes as red as rubies. When I saw those eyes I knew you were the next in line and that terrified me especially because you were half human."

The Naomi's mother took up the story "That member of the clan held extreme spiritual pressure and in your human body it made you very week to the point that you"

"That I contracted my tuberculosis" she finished and both parents nodded. "After your lung transplant your body grew strong enough the hold the power as I saw in soul society" Finished her father. Naomi sighed and leaned in even closer to Ichigo, she really didn't care what clan she's part even though it is nice to know how she really gained her powers.

There are going to be more battles, and more pain, more fights that much was obvious to Naomi but she was ready and waiting she wasn't going to be protected anymore she was going to do the protecting with Ichigo and all her friends by her side.

**End Note**

**Oxymoron: Alright that's it everyone this is over and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/subscribed/faved really you guys are amazing really and I hope you all read the sequel which I am already working on.**

**Naomi: Please review because it makes both of us really happy and constructive criticisms will be welcome, no flames please.**

**Oxymoron: until the sequel Bye Bye.**


End file.
